El cowboy que odiaba el rodeo
by Strach
Summary: Kid y Riku tienen algo parecido a una relación, sin embargo, Riku no está seguro de los sentimientos de Kid y que este lo quiera con la misma intensidad. Kid se siente presionado por diversos factores lo que lo lleva a tomar una decisión final. Sin embargo intentarán arreglar una relación que inició rota.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

-Las personas que tienen un sueño sólo están buscando problemas, Riku. – Al decir esto, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta y comenzó a andar lentamente. Se estaba yendo sin ninguna prisa, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero así era él, fluía aún habiendo problemas. Kid, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Era una tarde tranquila, lo era para cualquier persona que no fueran ellos.

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? – Riku no era una persona que se perturbaba fácilmente, tenía que pasar algo verdaderamente sorprendente para que este perdiera la calma.

\- Perdón, pero ya no puedo mantener esto. De verdad, disculpa pequeño. – Detuvo su paso para decirle estas palabras, aunque inmediatamente siguió caminando. Estaba tratando de ser suave.

\- No me hables así, como si eso me fuese a calmar. No te entiendo. – Riku alzó la voz.

-No sé qué es lo que no entiendes, ya te dije que no podemos seguir, eso es todo.

\- O sea que hoy te levantaste y decidiste por ti mismo que esto no es lo correcto, ¿Así es como manejas las cosas?, no quiero retenerte si no estás dispuesto, pero… Simplemente es muy cruel de tu parte hablarme así después de todo lo que pasó. Posiblemente a ti no te importa, pero a mí sí. – Habló Riku.

Kid volteó una vez más y lo observó, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Está bien. Si esa es tu decisión final. – Dijo Riku. – No pareces tú, Shien… –Se volteó hacia la dirección contraria. Ahora él es que se estaba yendo, le dolía y mucho, pero no se iba a poner a rogar y a llorar mucho menos. Decir que estaba enojado es poco. Simplemente frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Kid lo miró por última vez, lo vio alejarse, no era bueno manejando asuntos de este tipo. Lo conveniente era irse también, las cosas no estaban terminando de la mejor forma y por el momento él no podía hacer más. Había pensado que acabar con esto era lo correcto, tenía que ser lo mejor y lo mejor es bueno, entonces, ¿por qué sentía como su hubiese tomado una mala decisión?

.

.

.

.

Pisaba fuertemente a cada paso que daba, tenía una mirada filosa y pesada. Ese no había sido su día, él no se consideraba explosivo, pero en este momento definitivamente no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Habré hecho algo mal? – Pensaba en voz alta. Comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

Ese día en la mañana había recibido una llamada de Shien, este le pedía encontrarse en un lugar no muy recurrido, Riku aceptó, pero le extraño que no le hubiese avisado antes y la salida fuese tan espontánea. Aun así, decidió ir, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Como la universidad les había estado quitando tiempo, ver un rato a su… Pasar un rato fuera de casa, le iba a hacer bien.

\- ¡Eso es! ¿Habrá sido que…? Pero, es que realmente no somos, no éramos nada. – Riku pensaba que, lo que podría haber hecho tomar una decisión como la de ese día a su ex quarterback era sentirse presionado porque a pesar de que ellos no eran "novios", Riku no estaba tan satisfecho con eso, él quería más, por mínimo que fuese.

No iban más allá de "hacerse compañía" el uno al otro y de vez en cuando. No había nada de "citas" o cosas parecidas, aparte de que ese comportamiento no iba con ellos desde el principio no había sido así. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban "juntos".

\- Si de verdad entre nosotros no hubo algo más fuerte, no tendría por qué sentirme de esta forma… - Caminó unos pasos más y se detuvo. Desde hace unas semanas era bastante feliz, le gustaba la universidad en donde iba, salía con sus amigos, jugaba fútbol americano y sobre todo, la persona que le gustaba se había fijado en él a pesar de saber que no duraría mucho tiempo. De pronto, este día sentía que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda por una tontería.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Si siempre fui yo el único que puso de su parte, ahora, qué más da… - apretó los puños dentro de su chaqueta. Comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta…

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Kid habló con fastidio. Tenía su sombrero sobre la cara, pero lo levantó un poco así notó la pesada vista de Testuma sobre él.

El hombre no le quitó la vista de encima, lo miraba serio y molesto.

Estaba recostado sobre el pasto, le gustaba ir al lado de ese rio para calmarse.

\- Vamos, hombre… No era nada serio, tenía que pasar. - Al escuchar esto, Testuma bufó incrédulo.

Kid volvió a acomodarse el sombrero sobre su rostro, estaba totalmente fastidiado, pocas veces sentía como si hubiese tomado una mala decisión por eso siempre creía tomar las correctas, precisamente para no tener que pasar por esto. Justo cuando creía que el silencio había vuelto, sin los quejidos sonoros de Tetsuma este se paró y caminó hasta él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzó su brazo dejando caer toda su mano y su peso en el hombro de Kid, con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡HOMBRE! – Kid se paró sorprendido por el golpe y quitó la mano de su amigo.

-No acostumbras esconderte de los problemas… Idiota. – Dijo Tetsuma, lo miró a los ojos, después caminó hacia el otro lado pues no planeaba quedarse más tiempo. - Arréglalo… - Dijo sin más.

Kid se quedó sentado mirando la espalda de su amigo que cada vez se alejaba más. En toda su vida pocas veces que podía contar con una mano, había visto molesto a Tetsuma, siempre estaban juntos y por ende era muy raro que se enojasen. Aunque era posible que tuviese razón, tenía que arreglar las cosas, sabía perfectamente esa tarde, el hacer a un lado a Riku de esa forma había sido cobarde.

.

.

.

Comenzó con un beso en la calle debajo del puente, puede haber sido un impulso, o como se le quiera llamar, pero definitivamente era un beso. Los dos eran partícipes, los dos lo estaban profundizándolo, cada vez más rápido.

Entre esa oscuridad las únicas luces que se veían eran las de los carros que pasaban rápidamente. Cuando por fin se separaron no daban crédito, ni siquiera podían hablar. Riku estaba completamente nervioso, tan sólo se habían acercado un poco y no se resistió a besar a su ex quarterback. Kid estaba un poco más calmado, sin embargo, no quitaba que su expresión aún mantuviera los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

El primero en tratar de decir algo fue Riku.

\- ¡Yo no… -

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Volvió a callarse para pensar mejor lo que podía decir.

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste la corriente Kid?

-Curiosidad… - Habló ya más calmado.

-Entonces, supongo que no…

-Nada, amigo. Olvidémoslo.

-Sí.

Volvieron a tomar su camino, pero, ni siquiera dieron cinco pasos cuando ya estaban de nuevo besándose, Kid recargando a Riku sobre la pared, le hacía más fácil el trabajo por sus estaturas. Pero esta vez fue más lento, mucho más suave, como si estuviesen disfrutando cada segundo. Si en ese momento hubiera pasado quien fuese, le hubiera sido imposible interrumpir semejante ambiente.

Así es como iniciaron lo más cercano a una relación, no declarada, por supuesto, pero el único que parecía poner de su parte en todo sentido era Riku, quien siempre trataba de hacer las cosas más placenteras para ambos, sabía que Kid no era de esos a los que les gusta comprometerse con nada así que trataba de llevar las cosas con calma, tampoco es como si Kid lo tratase mal, al contrario, se comportaba muy amable con él pero esta amabilidad a veces se sentía más por compromiso que por ser genuina.

De vez en cuando se veían, lo pasaban juntos y se separaban, sin un compromiso serio, algo que Riku creyó poder llevar sin repercusión, pero cada vez se sentía más atraído y por ende, quería que las cosas fueran un poco más serias, quería dejar de ser una simple opción que Kid podía descartar en cualquier momento.

A veces Riku sentía la necesidad de dejarlo, sabía que todo este juego que habían armado no le estaba yendo nada bien, se estaba encariñando demasiado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llamar "Shien" a su compañero, tal vez fue en los momentos más íntimos que tuvieron. Esto ya era más que peligroso.

Una tarde, después de "estar" juntos, Riku notó especialmente molesto a Kid, no le quiso preguntar qué tenía pues a veces se daba cuenta que al no ser nada más que un conocido para el cowboy, no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar a menos que la situación verdaderamente lo permitiera, a pesar de querer saber un poco más esa línea no lo dejaba. Pero sí sabía que lo único que pudiese molestar el tranquilo temperamento de Shien era su padre, el severo hombre que llegó a conocer sólo de vista y que la simple mención de este, ponía incómodo a Kid.

Trató de acariciar gentilmente el torso desnudo del hombre, pero este le retiro su mano de la forma más amable que pudo. Le avisó que tomaría una ducha y que no se podía quedar más tiempo, inmediatamente después de decir esto se paró directo al baño. Riku supo una cosa, que ese frágil lazo que crearon durante ese tiempo había llegado a su punto culminante. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas terminaran mas él se negaba a aceptarlo.

Y así fue como pasó aquella tarde, cuando Kid lo citó el un parque cercano, para tratar de dejar las cosas en claro, aunque esto significara terminar de una vez por todas con toda esta historia que se habían inventado.

Sin embargo, había una razón más fuerte detrás, algo pasó para que Shien decidiera terminar con todo esto.

.

.

.

Esa noche Kid se acostó pensando que no podía dejar la situación así, aunque no quisiera verlo y le costara mucho trabajo, tenía que aceptar que el tiempo que pasó con Riku no había sido en vano y él también lo había disfrutado. Nunca se inmutó por una situación grave y esta vez tampoco sería así. Definitivamente iba a arreglarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un restaurante bien parecido, tenía fama en la ciudad, elegante, donde la reservación solamente se daba con varios meses de anticipación o teniendo contacto directo con el dueño. Ya era noche por lo cual estaba en su hora máxima de capacidad y "esplendor", el ambiente se daba a notar debido al gran cuchicheo de personas pasándola bien. El jazz sonaba tenue para no interrumpir y las lámparas estratégicamente colocadas daban un tono cálido a todo el lugar.

La peor parte fue cuando ellos dos entraron, de un momento a otro casi todos los comensales callaron, los miraron unos segundos y enseguida volvieron al cotilleo, sin embargo, ahora ellos eran el centro de atención y de las conversaciones, no todos los días se podía ver a un ex campeón olímpico y a su hijo juntos. Obviamente todas las personas reconocieron al tres veces medallista olímpico.

Ahora estaban sentados del lado del jardín, junto a la gran ventana que daba a este, lo suficiente mente alejados para que nadie los molestara y lo suficiente mente separados uno del otro dejando al descubierto su tormentosa relación padre-hijo. "viejo, sé que eres mi padre y todo eso, aun así, púdrete." se leían en la cara de Kid.

-Bien, esto es nuevo. ¿Para qué me citaste? – Soltó KId. Estaba sentado relajadamente con las piernas estiradas y un brazo recargado en una parte de la mesa.

-Vamos Shien, compórtate. ¿No puedo invitarte a cenar de vez en cuando? - Dijo el hombre. Definitivamente era el padre de Shien, su hijo era su viva imagen.

-Creí que me ibas a decir algo importante. – Era evidente su incomodidad. En todo el restaurante era el único vestido de aquella forma tan característica, no es que eso le importara, después de todo, el que le ponía de los nervios era su padre.

-Bueno, ya que estás tan impaciente… -Comenzó a decir. – A veces eres impulsivo Shien, no sé cómo…

-Sinceramente veo difícil que algo que tú me digas…

-Los vi…

Callaron e inmediatamente el ambiente entre los dos se puso muy pesado. Kid acomodó correctamente su silla quedando de frente directamente a su papá.

..

..

..

..

..

..

El padre de Kid era un hombre ideal en todos los sentidos, lo era para la opinión pública. Cada gesto articulado por el hombre parecía tan natural que se dejaba del lado que podía estar ensayado. Su sonrisa estaba incluida. La otra cara de la moneda evidenciaba a un hombre con un modo muy duro y meticuloso de seguir la vida, siempre con todo bajo control.

Aún a pesar de su edad y haberse retirado ya del mundo del deporte, seguía dando conferencias, entrevistas y opiniones del medio, sin dejar del lado que era la cabeza de una de las familias nobles del país. Por ende, trabajaba hasta tarde, esta era la rutina, sin duda, de un hombre que creía su vida perfecta.

Unas semanas atrás, después de un largo día, era llevado por su chofer personal a su hogar. Por algún motivo, pensó que pasar por hijo y llevarlo a cenar por ahí sería buena idea. Tenían que desviarse de su camino habitual para llegar hasta el departamento de Shien y tuvieron que pasar debajo de un puente peatonal que indicaba que estaban cerca del lugar. El hombre, volteó en ese instante y pareció ver dos sombras confundiéndose entre las luces, una de ellas le trajo un vago recuerdo de la silueta de su hijo.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de ver, ordenó bajar la velocidad y efectivamente lo comprobó, una persona de ese par era Shien, la otra no supo de quién se trataba, pero en ese instante era lo de menos. Hasta donde sabía, él no había educado a SU hijo para que se paseara por la calle, besando a otros hombres.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – A penas pudo articular correctamente.

-Sé que me escuchaste. Lo que sea que eso haya sido, déjalo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si otra persona se hubiese dado cuenta y te hubiera identificado?

-¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí?- La calmada actitud de Kid se había ido desde hace rato.

-Lo digo por el bien de tu apellido, niño. -Dijo su padre, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Desde hace tiempo no te apareces por aquí y de pronto me dices qué hacer. Lo del apellido no viene al caso, lo sabes. – Soltó mientras lo señaló por unos segundos. Estaba subiendo el tono.

-Precisamente por eso lo hago, porque me doy cuenta que tú no puedes verlo. Desde que te convertiste en un quarterback con cierta importancia, debes de asumir ciertas responsabilidades en especial con la gente que te ve. ¿Cómo crees que serán las cosas si sigues con esto? Se supone que eres un ejemplo.

-Te estoy diciendo que tu amada opinión pública no me importa. No me cargues el puesto de "ejemplo". Sí la gente se inspira o no por mi culpa es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, padre.

-Bueno, si te quieres hundir, hazlo solo, pero, dime, ¿Y qué tal ese muchacho, lo harías por él? Ni siquiera me creo que de verdad sientas algo, es sólo una estúpida fase… - Era la primera grosería que decía en toda la noche.

-No lo metas en este asunto, esto es entre nosotros dos. Lo estúpido es que siga hablando de esto contigo. – Estaba a punto de pararse.

-¿Crees que a las personas que miran este deporte les agrade la idea de que uno de los jugadores tenga una "relación" con otro?, tú ya lo metiste en todo esto en el momento en que decidiste pasar el rato con él. ¿Crees que le vaya bien a su carrea como deportista si esto se sabe?

Kid se detuvo abruptamente, por unos segundos Riku se le vino a la mente.

-Vamos, hijo. No eres idiota para darte cuenta.

-No me digas que ahora te importa él. Qué bondadoso eres. Piensa lo que quieras, de todas formas, hace mucho renuncie a toda esta farsa y no tienes por qué preocuparte, tenía planeado dejarlo tranquilo así que no te metas más. – Se paró rápidamente, antes de seguir su paso miró una última vez a su padre y sonrió sínicamente de medio lado - ¿Tener sexo con él es parte de esta "fase"? Porque si no era parte, ya lo incluí.

Esto último lo dijo de forma que todo el que estuviera alrededor pudiera escucharlo y así fue, de nuevo el lugar se llenó de aquel silencio abrumador, todos voltearon a ver lo que estaba pasando, otros hicieron un gesto de molestia.

Se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta salir del lugar.

Su padre sólo se quedó observándolo, cerró sus ojos, llevó su mano hasta su entrecejo y con el dedo índice y el pulgar, comenzó a masajearlo.

Aquella reunión ya había pasado hace algunos días. Pero, de lo único que Shien estaba seguro es que eso no había sido la causa definitiva para que decidiera terminar las cosas con Riku. Sí había influido, debido a que después se puso a meditar la influencia que tenía su padre. Aunque en ese momento, un recuerdo le asaltó donde él estaba siendo duramente reprendido por no haber obtenido un primer lugar. ¿De nuevo iba a dejar que su padre lo atormentara de esa forma?

-Si no quieres, está bien. Te entiendo. -Se escuchó la voz de Kid a través de su celular.

-Sinceramente creí que no ibas a volver a hablarme.

-Tengo platicar de algo contigo.

-No me digas. ¿Culpa? – Dijo Riku sarcásticamente

-Claro que no, sólo quiero arreglar las cosas.

Riku pensó que todo esto le estaba costando trabajo a Kid, él no era un hombre de hacerse el fuerte, esto le conmovió por unos instantes, por eso, aceptó reunirse con él.

-De acuerdo, pero deja esto, quieres. Me estás dando miedo, no pareces tú, bueno, desde ese día no parece que estuviera hablando contigo. Mira, tengo que colgar, estoy a punto de iniciar mi entrenamiento, pero está bien, iré.

-¿Seguro?, ¿estás bien con eso?

-A pesar de todo, aun confío en ti.

Los dos colgaron, y se quedaron un rato pensando en que se volverían a ver después del altercado del otro día. Independientemente de arreglar las cosas, necesitaban verse.

Finalmente llegó el día. Se quedaron de ver en un centro comercial bastante concurrido, ¿Por qué?, Riku no quería estar a solas con Kid, tenía miedo, no sabía en qué terminaría y a pesar de haber aceptado, había un atisbo de coraje en él, por ende, no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas que llevaran de una cosa a otra…

.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku Kaitani llegó al lugar acordado, una pequeña cafetería dentro de un centro comercial cercano. Le pareció un buen lugar, agradable y fresco. Se sentó en una de las mesas que vio más alejada, inmediatamente una mujer joven se le acercó para darle el menú, pero Riku dijo que estaba esperando a alguien. La mujer asintió y se retiró.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara…

La tarde pasó lenta, más de lo que quería, vio como persona tras persona se retiraban de lugar y a cambio entraban otras nuevas, escuchó sin querer conversaciones enteras, vio ir y venir gente, la camarera se le había acercado varias veces, estaba apenada, le había informado que, si no iba a pedir nada, tenía que retirarse, Riku pidió un café, dos, hasta tres durante todo ese tiempo. Finalmente cayó la noche.

Miró por última vez su celular, ningún mensaje…

Permaneció una vez más ahí, sentado, ya sabía que no iba a llegar, lo sabía, sin embargo, confió, sentía que si se paraba de esa silla todo iba a estar perdido. Cuanto más deseaba que Shien cruzara la puerta de la cafetería, menor eran las probabilidades de que llegase.

Se quedó pensando que si hacer toda esta escena valía la pena, ¿de verdad lo hacía?, ¿tanto amaba a aquél cowboy?

Rio bajo y recordó la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Su sueño casi lo llevo en medio de la escena. Fue en el pequeño departamento de Kid, específicamente, en su cama.

-Espera… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Era la voz de Riku en medio de la oscuridad

Recordaba todo entre nublado y demasiado oscuro para ver completamente.

\- ¿No quieres? Me detendré si no… - Inmediatamente se quitó de encima del muchacho, no iba a obligarlo a nada, mucho menos lastimarlo.

-No, no es eso, es que…

-¿Estás nervoso? – preguntó Kid con una leve media sonrisa

Riku no dijo nada, estaba muy apenado.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Lentamente Kid se le volvió a acercar, y mientras lo besaba le quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla, lo acostó suavemente en la cama y se quedaron tiempo así, abrazados besándose al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones. Cuando sintió que el muchacho más pequeño tenía un poco más de seguridad, fue tocándolo en distintas partes del cuerpo, sin ser brusco, más para el disfrute del otro.

Así fue como entre beso y beso se sacaron toda la ropa, a Riku le latía fuertemente el corazón, tan fuerte que casi creía escucharlo. Ahora, Kid estaba sobre él, no alcanzó a notar si ya estaba completamente desnudo, sentía la sábana en su espalda y piernas.

Kid se acercó de nuevo, esta vez siendo más impulsivo. Le susurró algo al oído y Riku quedó completamente paralizado, cerró los ojos, trago saliva y se dejó llevar.

Lo siguiente que le pasó por la mente era el cuerpo de Shien arriba de él, Riku vio sus piernas separadas y a Kid en medio de estas repitiendo un vaivén enérgico. Casi escucho los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. Sintió una especie de cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Distinguió una voz entre gemidos, "Shien, Shien, Shien" se escuchaba.

Estaba a punto de ver el final cuando…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Regresó de su grato recuerdo, con una capa muy ligera de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente, como cuando soñaba que estaba a punto de caer, aunque nunca llegaba al final y despertaba con ese horrible espasmo en el estómago.

Sí, valía la pena.

En el último segundo, el chico bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, suficiente tenía con las miradas de grima que le dedicaban las y los meseros.

Se escuchó a alguien entrar. Riku miró.

No, ese no era Kid, pero…

Los dos caminaban apresuradamente, habían salido fuera de la cafetería y parecían no tener rumbo ni siquiera sabían por qué, parecía que estaban escapando.

-¡Alto Tetsuma-san!, dejemos esto, ¿por qué estás aquí?, no tienes que ser su mensajero, se supone que él iba a ven…

Tetsuma se paró inmediatamente.

-Estaba furioso, Riku…-Tetsuma frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?, ¿furioso?, Kid…

-Su padre le dio una última oportunidad, le ordeno que te dejara o…

-¡¿Su papá que tiene que ver en todo esto?!

-¡Su padre los vio besándose hace unas semanas!, habló con él pero Kid no parecía ceder, al final lo hizo, fue cuando te dejó. Estaba arrepentido, así que hoy iba a arreglar las cosas, contigo y con ese hombre, lo acompañe primero con su padre porque me lo pidió, pero…

-¿Pero qué?...

-El hombre le dijo que si seguía contigo, iba a hacer que tu carrera como deportista terminase. Kid enfureció así que fue directo a él. Traté de detenerlo, pero se zafó y de nuevo trató de arremeter contra su padre. Los guardaespaldas de su papá se fueron contra él, contra nosotros mejor dicho…

La cara de Riku empalideció. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Me dijo que tenía que venir por ti, sabía que lo ibas a esperar.

Riku notablemente se tranquilizó, miró a Tetsuma.

-Gracias por cuidar a ese idiota…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Después de todo sí tenían un destino, no caminaban sin razón. Tetsuma encaminó a Riku hasta donde Kid le había indicado. No muy lejos. Llegaron junto al pequeño río debajo del puente que llevaba a una estación cercana a Deimon.

En el pasto, a unos pasos de ellos se encontraba acostado Kid, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y su característico sombrero a medio cubrirle la cabeza. Al notar la presencia de alguien retiró unos centímetros su sombrero y vio la cara de Riku. Le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Qué hay, va…

Riku corrió hasta él sin dejarlo terminar. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, tenía muchos gritos, insultos, y palabras que había tenido que callar, al final simplemente comenzó a llorar.

-¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡Un verdadero imbécil! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado estos días por tu culpa. ¡Maldita sea más vale que estés bien! ¡La próxima vez seré yo quinen te golpee! – Lloraba y lo abrazaba sin dejar de decir lo primero que se le ocurriera.

-Es-espera Riku… déjame respirar, me es-tás apretando las costillas…

Riku redujo sólo un poco la fuerza de su abrazo.

Tetsuma vio la escena y le dedicó media sonrisa a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Este se la devolvió y como pudo intento hacerle una señal para que los dejara solos. Tetsuma asintió divertido y se retiró sin que Riku se diera cuenta.

-Por lo que me doy cuenta, Tetsuma ya te explicó lo que pasó…- Lo miró. La luz le iluminó el rostro y dejó ver una que otra herida, un golpe por aquí, un moretón por allá y el labio partido. -Si no fuera este el caso, nunca hubiese dejado que me vieras así…

Riku volvió a paralizarse. Odiaba esas marcas de violencia en el rostro de Shien.

Pasó de la forma más delicada que pudo su dedo, por cada una, lento sin hacerle más daño, y le dio un suave beso donde tenía el labio cortado.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

Shien atrajo a Riku con él hasta hacer que quedasen acostados uno junto al otro. Kid fue el primero en hablar.

-Escucha. Sí, mi padre me amenazó, pero no le voy a echar la culpa de las estupideces que te dije. Y te hice pensar que jugué contigo, pero no, nunca te haría algo así. Incluso fui tan idiota para hacerte esperar, ni siquiera pude cumplir la promesa de llegar a tiempo…

Riku lo miró sin decir nada.

-Por favor, perdóname. En serio… perdóname.

-…Intentarlo una vez más… - A penas alcanzó a escuchársele. - Deberíamos de… Intentar. Y esta vez ignoremos a tu padre.

-Riku…-

Los dos se besaron una vez más. Dejando a un lado que había comenzado a hacer frío. La brisa se paseó sobre ellos dos y convenientemente se acercaron.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí. – comentó Kid.

-Podemos ir a mi casa… Tienes que descansar.

-Sí, podríamos. Nadie dijo que tengo que descansar.

-Idiota…

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

La relación se había hecho de un lazo fuerte, pasaban tiempo juntos y Kid no era tan reservado como antes, aunque el que seguía hablando de más era Riku. A veces Tetsuma aparecía entre ellos para evitar que fueran más "cariñosos" de lo normal. Como habían dicho, esta vez irían en serio.

No habían pensado el día en que tendrían que encontrase de nuevo con el padre de Kid hasta que una tarde caminando justo en el mismo lugar donde los había visto por primera vez el hombre, se lo encontraron de nuevo. Fueron unos instantes como aquella vez, instantes que les bastaron para arrinconarse contra la pared y comenzar a besarse, burlándose a su manera.

El hombre hizo un gesto con todo el desprecio que pudo. No volvió a dirigirles la palabra.

-¿Crees que está contento?- preguntó sarcásticamente Riku.

-Hombre, seguro. – Contestó Kid. – Si hubiera sabido que haciendo esto me iba a librar tan fácil de él…

Los dos rieron y anduvieron de regreso a casa.

.


End file.
